Designers
Non-Programmers Coders Decoders Documentors Professional Designers Resources Spec thoughts on language design Latest Developments New What does ASQ stand for? The Arabic and Hebrew languages change their meaning according to which vowels are inserted. In honour of these linguistic traditions we present some of the words that ASQ might stand for . . . A AI, Agent S Standard, Seek, Search Q Quantum, Question, Query What about Security? What about it? Wikis and the open source have shown a productive and viable alternative to FUD and dongles. An important part of wikis, that will be adopted by ASQ is the history or development fork. This allows a compromised page on a wiki to be 'rolled back'. We believe that in a similar way programming forks that are unreliable or compromised or ineficient will dry up. Unlike most projects that attempt to restrict, right from the start we would rather be open and even compromise our system because we believe this is where innovation comes from - unrestricted access. What if we have limited resources? Zero time processing and Instant access are requirements met by Quantum computing. In quantum computing calculations are already present as soon as the algorithm or program calculation is entered Instant access requires a change in social responsibility and structure, as well as the development of an infinity grid. The infinity grid is the connection of any node (of information) to any other. The easiest way to envisage this in todays terms is as a no memory requirement in the computer. The computer is connected to the whole of the Internet. Thus storage and static memory devices (RAM, HD, USB keydrives) become redundant. Before then we have to look at degrees of programming resources. Eventually ASQ will move into 3 dimensional displays. Harmony and an artistic manipulation of code will change the nature of programs that have not yet been conceived. Musicians will listen to the harmonics of code, artists will attempt new patterns, that will generate new directions. At present our programs are flat and two dimensional and valued for their capacity to be precise and accurate. In the future a Wiki Word processor that alters or spells words in interesting combinations, or adds an image we never asked for individually, may surprise and develop our creativity. Each individual becomes an augmentation and creative possibility. We become defined by our connections and interaction. The code is beautiful? For many years programmers have been trying to engage the artistic element in programming. Programming is seen by some as an extension of mathematics. Fractals! However patterns are also capable of having no order and still being useful. A pattern with no order? Splish splosh How will the Integrated Search work? End user programmers should be interested in getting a working program in real time. The simplest example of this is using a datasource of programs that can be run. That does not mean code bits, that means useful programs that can be snipped, modified or combined. Therefore ASQ is integrated with an open source search engine. ASQ contains a catalogue of working programs in wiki XML format. Certain aspects of such a process can be seen in a programming language such as REBOL and in UML Case tools. Most languages build up from modules or provide simple snippets. To be effective we believe it helps to break apart or remove unwanted components. Reverse engineering of completed programs is integral to ASQ and ties in with humans natural abilities. Therefore even the non-creative deconstructive programmer is enabled. : ASQ utilises qualities of fun and ease of use inspired by the child centered languages of Logo, Hand, Drape and Squeak. ASQ prefers games design systems as a model of simple commands producing complex functions. Uniquely ASQ recognizes the need for integration with an AI search engine; with a trust metric Wiki updating the core code and XML data stored on an open source server. The qubit capacity will emerge in due time, allowing easy transition. What are the AI 'attitude bots'? The AI development of Agents is making us realise how strange, subtle and incongrous human interaction is. Such interaction may not seem the basis of programming. It is how humans interact. It is fuzzy. It is difficult to work out if the user is young, inexperienced, bored or a humourist. In existing languages drag and drop functionality, the visual part or IDE of languages such as Visual Basic seem apart from the code. This Design and code separation is seen in Squeak (Smalltalk) and other languages Programmers have tried to understand and replicate human grammer. Very quickly the artificial nature of AI is exposed. Increasing this artificial expression might be a way to form of 'computer character', personal identity and for humans humour. "Your answers is ambiguous. I accept that. I am programmed to do so. I also have infinite patience and have been programmed to be polite. Why can humans not be more logical?" In the visual example the USER has selected the clipboard and found some things ASQ knows how to do. By clicking on search for resources ASQ immediately enters a questioning dialogue to find out what is to be searched for . . . What do everyday programmers require? * A web based language such as Java, javascript, actionscript (Macromedia flash/shockwave), Curl, XUL * A free open source language * An interactive high level scripted language * A suficiently broad selection of mature assembly languages * An AI enhanced language * Standards based on XML * A search engine aware language * A collaborative language * Real time programming * Language and environment template * Flexibility; drag and drop AI or ALife? A-life is short for Artificial life, which is simulating biological systems to create "alive"-seeming organisms. A-life is different from artificial intelligence (AI). As Steve Grand once put it: There's much more to intelligence than logic. Most of the AI pioneers were mathematical magicians and philosophers and to them, thinking was about logic, about reason. But it has to grow out of more primitive systems, and most intelligence is not logical. Most of the time we are not reasoning people. Dogs tend not to argue about syllogisms, but they still seem bright. Chuck IBM's Deep Blue chess computer and a dog into a pond, and see which one climbs out first. Which means that intelligence is grounded in survival. If you haven't got a reason to think, you won't think, and survival is what motivates us. For more information, see the Wikipedia article on Artificial life. DarwinBots: ''An Artificial Life'' simulator Freeware ... open to programmers and users alike. The DarwinBots Wiki Manual The DarwinBots Forum Evolve US Naval research Avidia Wikicity Creatures site Is Case and UML Design relevant? Software_componentry is a movement up from classes, procedures and functions One of the primary goals of ASQ is to manipulate existing programs rather than constantly rewriting Some 'non-programmers' use wikis or create web pages and understand that puttting bracketed code around words changes the appearance, making words bold or italic etc. So there are already many interactions and pseudo coding techniques commonly used . . . Other 'non-programmers' use codes to produce sound or images. If programming code was displayed or heard or felt (as well as being text) what would be the nature of such a language? A musician could hear the disharmony (bug) and an artist see the flaw Is team programming like 'Herding Cats'? Programming style is increasingly a political act. Defining the relationship to society and technology. Open Source is already a movement away from inhibiting control mechanisms. As peer programming becomes prevelant, the need for wiki based programming becomes apparant. Should everyone be aware of and able to contribute to a joint project? Modules need to be linked in such a way to eliminate the constant rewriting of components. This is best exemplified in the object orientated programming strategy. What are the web language standards? * HTML * Javascript * Java * XML What facilities should be included in a language environment? Is quantum computing the future? : The advantage of qubit, tribit, multibit and ultimately infintebit computers, is in massive real time computation, required in graphical morph search and pattern seeking and recognition. The future requirement is consolidation and transparency. Short term aims are dual processor quantum interference computers. Where two processors, back to back are able to encourage a 'ghost CPU' in the particle drift. :The computer refines our need. The computer defines what it knows (program applets), suggesting existing solutions from open source, freeware, shareware and commercial offerings. We arrange what it knows with the computers help. NP-complete problems require all possible solutions to be tried. The number of possible solutions grows exponentially with the problem size. ASQ utilises games design systems as a model of simple commands producing complex functions. Uniquely ASQ recognizes the need for integration with an AI search engine and Net connectivity through a trust metric Wiki as the core code. Including the data stored in XML on an open source server. Non-Programmers Coders Decoders Documentors ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Lobster Category:Programming